


So delicious

by strawberriesapples



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, ah esse namorinho divertido, and Janine was always amazed by it, behind that serious cold and detached personality, there is a volcano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Janine is pleasantly surprised when her beloved Ghostbuster comes to visit...





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night, and Janine Melnitz was in her kitchen playing the confectioner. She had nothing to do and she didn’t want to go out. She just wanted to watch some silly romantic comedy on TV while enjoying a good treat.  
She had decided to make marshmallow. It was practical and easy and she was dying to eat something sweet.  
She would stuff her face with cookies dipped in marshmallow until she had a stomachache. But she was going to sleep happily.  
She was beating the candy in the mixer when the doorbell rang.  
Leaving the mixer on the sink, she ran to answer the door.  
She smiled from ear to ear when she saw who it was.  
\- EGON!  
\- Good evening, Janine!  
\- Come in, please!  
\- Thank you. Am I disturbing you?  
\- Never! - She kissed him.  
They had finally declared their feelings for each other and had started a relationship a few months ago.  
Egon was a very busy man, so she was always surprised when he showed up at her apartment.  
\- What are you doing? - He asked as they headed for the kitchen.  
\- I’m making candy! I felt like it!  
\- Hmmm... what is it? Marshmallow? - Said Egon, looking at the bowl with a thick white mixture.  
\- Yes!  
\- Can I have a taste?  
\- Sure!  
\- Have you got a spoon?  
\- Oh gosh, they're all in there! - Janine showed him the sink full of dirty spoons.  
\- Ah. Excuse me, then.  
He simply washed his hands and took some of the paste with his index finger.  
\- Mmm... – he said, after sticking his finger in his mouth and licking the rest – Tastes good!  
Janine’s jaw dropped as she watched the whole scene. It had been one of the sexiest things she’d ever seen in her life. And it was so spontaneous! Even childish! And very non-Egon! It had made her go insane with desire!  
And there was a little leftover marshmallow on the corner of his mouth!  
\- Egon... there is... um...  
\- What? - He asked, licking his lips.  
\- A little bit of... er... let me get it for you...  
She didn't resist and licked the corner of his mouth.  
Looking deep into his eyes, she kissed him, a passionate and demanding kiss. He kissed her back.  
\- Ahh... - he exhaled, after the huge kiss - Janine, what-  
\- Shhh! - She asked, and kissed him again, running her hands through his hair.  
\- Someone is very... romantic today, isn't she?  
\- Who told you to be so absurdly delicious, Doctor Spengler?  
He smiled at her unobtrusive compliments.  
\- In fact... Wanna play? - She asked mischievously, looking at the bowl of marshmallow.  
He followed her gaze and raised his left eyebrow slightly, a smug little smile forming on his face.  
He turned to her, still smiling. She gasped, took the bowl from the sink and pulled him by the hand to her room.  
She set the bowl on her dressing table and kissed her beloved Ghostbuster once more. He returned the kiss, caressing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Janine went straight to his pants, unbuttoning them. He took her dress off her.  
\- Oh, my God!  
\- What is it?  
\- Only you can get me wet in a matter of seconds...  
He chuckled and kissed her tenderly.  
And ripped her bra off her, after unhooking it.  
Kissing her neck, he squeezed her breasts lightly, making her moan.  
\- Mm...  
He caressed her torso, softly, until he reached her ass, squeezing it.  
\- Ooh! Haha!  
She decided to imitate him, biting her lower lip. He smiled.  
And she put her hands on the front part of his underwear, squeezing too.  
\- Ahh... - he moaned softly.  
\- Ohhh, Doctor Spengler... I can't wait to feel all that size of yours inside me...  
Her statement made him feel even more aroused. He kissed her deeply, grabbing the bowl of marshmallow and tossing her on the bed.  
\- Ahhh! Haha!  
He did the same thing he had done in the kitchen with his index and middle fingers: he took some of the candy and sucked on his fingers, then licked them.  
\- Mm... very good...  
Janine gasped with excitement. Egon Spengler was a discreet and serious man. But extremely seductive when he wanted to.  
\- It could get even better... - he said, looking into her eyes.  
\- How?  
\- Mm... like this...  
He took some more of the marshmallow and spread it on her breasts. Janine gasped.  
Egon lashed at his secretary's breasts with his tongue, reveling in the taste of the marshmallow with her white skin.  
\- Ohhh! - Janine moaned.  
\- Mmm...  
He licked her hard nipples and sucked on them, getting more and more aroused.  
Picking up some more of the white mixture, he spread it on the rest of her torso, licking it right after.  
\- Ahh... Oh...  
He ripped off her panties and smiled a lazily mischievous smile.  
\- Ahh... aren’t... you... gonna...  
He soon understood what she meant.  
\- No. I want to taste you raw...  
\- Oh!!! - she moaned, feeling his tongue in her soaked private parts.  
\- If I told you that you taste much better than the marshmallow, would you believe me? - He said breathlessly.  
\- Ohhh, Egonnn!!! - She moaned loudly as soon as he found her clit and began sucking it incessantly.  
She soon climaxed in ecstasy.  
\- Oh, Janine... - he began, turning to her neck - you're wonderful!...  
\- Egon... you’re too much!!!   
IN a quick move, she put him on the bed, climbing on top of him.  
\- Mm... my turn! - she said.  
She took the bowl of marshmallow, and poured some on his muscular torso. He smiled foolishly.  
She spread the mixture with her hands and then brought her tongue to his chest.  
Egon inhaled through his teeth.  
He looked down at Janine's hand smeared with the white candy and brought it to his mouth, sucking on her fingers.  
\- Ohh!! - She moaned. He smiled.  
Janine continued down her lover’s torso, stopping under his belly button. She gave him a mischievous look and began to kiss the massive bulge below.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Oh... - he groaned.  
After several kisses on that spot, she pulled his dark grey underwear down, making his erect member spring out.  
She grabbed it with both hands (which made Egon gasp) and licked the tip.  
Still with a little smile on her lips, she took another portion of marshmallow and quickly smeared it on his member, wrapping her mouth around it soon after.  
\- Ohhhh!  
Janine smiled and continued her ministrations, licking and sucking hard, removing all the marshmallow she had spread there.  
\- Ahhh! Whoa!!  
Janine now sucked hard, letting her teeth scratch his length.  
\- Ahhh! JANINE!  
She felt him ejaculate a little and withdrew his cock from her mouth. He soon soaked his abdomen.  
\- Oh... Wow...  
She climbed up his torso again, just as she had come down, with her mouth and tongue.  
She looked up at him (grinning), licked her lips and kissed him intensely, sucking on his lower lip.  
He put her on the bed, still kissing her and penetrated her deeply.  
\- Mmm! - She moaned.  
Breaking the kiss, he exhaled loudly.  
\- Ahhh!  
\- Oh...  
\- God, you feel so great!  
He laughed.  
\- Don't laugh, Doctor Spengler ... I – AHH! - I don't know how I manage to handle - NNGH! - that humongous thing between your legs!  
He laughed harder.  
\- Nngh! AH! Janine!!!  
\- I can play this game too, Doctor Spengler...  
She had contracted the muscles of her inner parts around his long cock and it made him go crazy.  
Egon began to penetrate her with more strength and speed as he felt his orgasm approaching.  
Janine was also going crazy. The man was too good. In everything he did. Whether at work, at his studies or in bed.  
\- Ahhh, Egon!!!  
\- Ohh!  
They climaxed together. Exhausted but satisfied.  
\- Wow...  
\- Phew!...  
\- I must congratulate you enthusiastically, Janine...  
\- Why?  
\- Because you had huge success in your new tactic...  
\- Hahaha! So you enjoyed the game!   
\- So much.  
She giggled, snuggling into the arms of her beloved scientist.

THE END


End file.
